Sven
Sven is a male puffin, who is mistaken for a penguin. He is idolised by all of the Adélie penguins and Lovelace when he gets caught in an oil spill in the Arctic and flies south. Early Life Not much is known about Sven's early life and childhood.The movie may tell you just a little bit about Sven's past but no one will ever know what really happened to the puffin in his early days and childhood. He was flying from a tornado hitting his homeland, hoping to escape, but he gets swept up. Feeling tired after flying so far he lands on a small mound of ice which appears to have three polar bears trying to eat him. Soon he is on the back of a polar bear, on a small iceberg, exhausted and sleeping. He then is on a smaller chunk of ice, floating in the water, unconcious to a large boat. The boat, titled "Researchers Aurora", more than likely to belong to the Aurora Research Institue. The Institute is a division of the Aurora College, who have offices in the Noth West Territories in Canada and other arctic regions. (However this doesn't explain how a similar boat came to be in Antarctica, and this also doesn't explain why the boat was titled in Russian.) The humans try to get him back into shape, Lovelace stuck in the oil spill soon joins him after being saved by the humans. On the deck with Lovelace he climbs some boxes to see humans cooking, stuffing, and eating chicken in their mess hall, thinking that they might become food too, so he flies south to the Adélie penguin colony. Appearance Sven is a puffin, possibly from a North Eastern Atlantic colony. He has a rainbow-coloured beak, similar to the atlantic puffin. He also has two tufts on the back of his head which is similar to the tufted or crested puffin. Personality He is a quite selfish, flity ( fidgety and moves one place to the other) and flirty bird. Also, around the Adélie colony, he talked himself up a lot, and leaded Erik to believe that he could fly too. He can be quite scared too, like when Mumble needed the penguins to find a route to the sea and he denied because he was scared of the Aliens (humans) due to his earlier experiences. But he have a caring side too, like when he tried to save Erik when he fell down the DoomBerg (But failed because Lovelace fell on him). He also supported Mumble with saving the emperor penguins by showing everyone a strange, yet fun dance. Also, he confessed, before flying off, that he enjoyed the famliy the Adelies gave him and thanked them. He also has a sense of extreme braveness to him as all his life he has lost and found a number of families that he thinks might accept him as one of them. He seems to have some kind of attraction toward Gloria (Even despite being from diferents species), flirting with her when Mumble told him to give her some fish. He even said that he thought that Gloria was a "Hottie" Gloria, didn't take anything seriously of what the puffin had said to her and took it as a joke until he dominantly faced her so she was looking at him and stuck his tounge in her mouth acting slightly horny. She almost looked scared when he said see you for supper. Probably thinking his hornyness, dominance and "supper" would link.But she rejecting him laeving him nervously and embaressedly try and laugh it off though as soon as he flew out and stated she is a hottie he didnt seem bothered. Mumble thought not much of it and i think kind of enjoyed to see him fail with something. Mumble seemed to be good friends with Sven by that scene. Although before he acted slightly envious of Sven. Sven is also one of eriks best friends and forgives him after the doomberge incident. Category:Characters